


Gradual Darkness

by Delnic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: :re, Amnesia, Canon Divergence, Capture, Confusion, Darkness, Deaf, Gradual, Hallucinations, LITERALLY, Lemon, THOU RATING SHALL BE RISEN, amnesiac, blind, cif antibacterial spray, like the fruit lemon, more characters and tags to be added as we progress etc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delnic/pseuds/Delnic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More tags and characters will be added as the story progresses, I don't want to take away the suspense from my initial readers if they stick around. The summary is a little bland for the same reason.</p><p>The first of his senses to ignite was smell. While the pressure of the numbness that coated his body rendered him unaware of his surroundings, at least the harsh presence of lemon anti-bacterial spray was known and it was strong.</p><p>It was then, a rather depressing thought came across his mind.</p><p>  <em>'This is my world...'</em></p><p>Cif Anti-bacterial lemon and green tea spray. Most likely from a 750ml bottle or two. Maybe three - it was rather intoxicating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gradual Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, this is my first fanfic. I won't tell you much about what's to come, but there is a Haise coming up! Sorry, the first chapter is so short and doesn't really tell you much about what's actually going on, but I'll try to update regularly :) No on checks through my work but me, so helpful criticism is welcome as well as pointing out my mistakes so I can fix them :)

The first of his senses to ignite was smell. While the pressure of the numbness that coated his body rendered him unaware of his surroundings, at least the harsh presence of lemon anti-bacterial spray was known and it was strong.

It was then, a rather depressing thought came across his mind.

_'This is my world...'_

Cif Anti-bacterial lemon and green tea spray. Most likely from a 750ml bottle or two. Maybe three - it was rather intoxicating.

That was what made up his world, that and that alone. It wasn't long before he drifted out of consciousness again. Whether it was because of the nauseous effects of the spray or just boredom after exhausting all of the mildly interesting factors of antibacterial spray. Either way, the sleep was dreamless and empty.

~*~

Upon his second waking, he noticed something other than sickening, artificial fruit extracts. The deafening silence.

He had no idea how he could possibly know he wasn't deaf but he _knew_. He could hear the quiet and all of its ominous foreboding. So much so, it was as if his own body was trying to distract him and officially confirming his ears abilities. His heart thudded; pace increasing; breathing heightened and.... speech.

_Speech?_

_Who was speaking?_

_What were they saying?_

His body was too loud. Breath thundered, heart hammered.

His mind was too loud. Thoughts whirled, confusion screamed.

How was he supposed to hear the voice?

 

_“WHAT AM I SAYING?”_

 

_'I..?'_

_'I... I sleep...'_

~*~

When he awakened the third time, all of his senses were fully blown, instantly piercing his groggy thoughts and jolting him awake. The first thing he registered was the absence of lemon. His little world was expanding and leaving behind its roots. He made a slight noise of amusement – the second thing he registered. No one was speaking now, only the steady rhythm of breathing that emitted from his own lungs was picked up by his ears (third). Mouth was dry (fourth). Throat was coarse (fifth). The simple sound he created earlier had hurt enough so he didn't bother trying to speak. An unknown object was binding his hands and feat to something cold and metallic that kept him in an upright, sitting position (sixth). A chair perhaps. It was too dark to see much and his eyes had not quite adjusted yet, depraving him of any visual clues as to where exactly he was (seventh). There was a constant, dull pain centred on his retinas, but that went unnoticed. It had been present before even the moment he first woke up, after all, it was the first thing to exist in his world, though he thought other wise, with his more sour first impression. With all that processed came the end of his initial registration of his environment.

Usually, at this point, he would have simply drifted back into a slumber, however, this time he was curious.

_'Where am I?'_

_'What am I doing here?'_

_'Who put me here?'_

_'Why can't I move?'_

Questions flooded his mind with a great hunger for answers which he did not have the resources to quell. With no other foreseeable solutions, he decided to try finding out, verbally.

“Where... am I?” croaked the voice that left his lips, seeming almost rusted by disuse. Rough. Foreign. That wasn't his voice, all broken and pained. Why would he be broken... and pained..?

The answer to his question hit him like a brick wall as his eyes finally grew accustomed to the darkness, gradually. The strands of white, the inhuman black that tipped his fingers. He was broken and pained because he was...

“You forgot the most important question” He snapped his head to the direction of the voice that had just made itself known to no avail. The darkness was too thick and concealing. However, he knew that smell. He could never forget that sweet and ever so sickening smell...

“You forgot to ask... who am I?”

Then, Just as quickly as the voice had appeared... it vanished.


End file.
